


Ice-ing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [69]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: It's too cold for this kind of thing.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Ice-ing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"It's really cold out here." Tony said it as if no one else had any clue what was happening. "In fact, it's so cold, my ba - "

"Language!" Pepper interjected the word, bumping Tony in the ribs with her elbow for emphasis.

"But."

Pepper readied her elbow again. Tony eyed her, obviously deciding it wasn't quite worth the risk. He cleared his throat. "I think my extremities are freezing off. The ones you enjoy."

"I know which ones you're talking about, you big baby." Still, Pepper threw part of her wool blanket around Tony and snuggled closer.

He sighed. "That's better." A beat. "But next time Morgan wants to take up a hobby, can it be something inside where it's warm? Not something like hockey?"


End file.
